Konstantine
by born-literate
Summary: AU: Peter and Claire loved each other, but were ripped apart by their blood. Now Peter's getting married, and Claire finds herself invited into the chaos. They both still love each other, but neither will admit it.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N: I'm back and with a new story ...YAY (major problems with word ... lost everything)._

_This story is more angst then my other fics, so be warned. Anyways now lets see how it goes._

* * *

"Last night was different" Claire mumbles, Peter's unsure if he is even supposed to answer. He does anyway.

"I know"

Claire shifts beside him. The clothes covering her suddenly feel needed.

"You can stay, we can…"

"No we can't. Things will never be the same, you know that", Peter can feel her slowly pulling away from him, beneath the covers. For the first time; he doesn't try to feel the gap between them.

"I know"

Claire moves further away, his losing her; and his not saying anything to stop it from happening.

'Say something, anything', But Peter pulls a blank and he feels her get up and leave.

Peter's alone, and he knows it's partly his fault. But then again, would have saying anything have helped in this situation. Peter doubts it.

"_Peter!!" _

_Peter turns around alerted by Claire's sudden scream, he races up the stairs towards her room; in the Petrelli mansion. _

_Nathan sighed, he had seen this happen all throughout the week, since Claire had moved in. Taking in the teenager wasn't his idea of fun. But once Peter had told him about how Slyer had tried to kill her again after homecoming, and how the young girl had come to Peter to keep her family away from danger, he didn't really have a choice. _

_However once he heard of his brother's plans to move her into his one bedroom apartment, he simply wouldn't here of it. So he invited her to stay in the Petrelli mansion, and of course Peter moved straight back in. In away you could say he got what he wanted; Away to check on his brother's behaviours, without being too obvious. _

"_Peter!!"_

"_I'm coming what room are you in?" Peter screamed back._

"_The bathroom"_

"_Which one?", Nathan laughed as he watched his brother run up and down the house in search for the screaming cheerleader._

"_I think it's the one opposite my study Peter" Nathan answered for Claire, he too now making his way to the bathroom, where Claire's screams were still coming from. Nathan was chuckling to himself before he felt himself being slammed into the wall next to him, as Peter pushed frankly past him; in a desperate run, towards Claire's screams. _

"_Peter!! It's over there"_

_Nathan heard Claire scream, picking himself up, he moved towards the bathroom. What he saw before him, was nothing at all what he had expected to see. There standing on top of the toilet lid, was Claire with only a towel; wrapped around her, as Peter tried to slam the small spider with his shoe. _

"_I know Claire I just don't want it to run towards me… Ahhh" Peter let out a little shout as the small spider made a final dash towards freedom. Nathan who had already taken off one of his shoes, while Peter was trying to work out the best way to kill the small thing, slammed his shoe on top of it. _

_Everyone was quite staring at the mess left on the bathroom. _

_Then out of no where Claire began to cry._

_Nathan watched as Peter moved towards the still crying figure of Claire, reaching out his arms, he pulled Claire into them; while whispering words, that Nathan couldn't quite make out._

_Claire smiled burying her head deep into his chest._

"_It's ok Nathan got him, his dead"_

"_He was so scary"_

_Nathan noticed as Peter moved one of his hands so it was now caressing her back._

"_I know, come on I'll take you to a 'spider' free bathroom"_

_Claire must of mumbled ok because, Nathan watched as Peter picked her up into his arms and carried her out of the bathroom._

_Nathan was left in the bathroom, with only a crumbled up dead spider and his thoughts; to keep him company._

_For the first time Nathan realised, his brother was in love with the cheerleader from Texas. _

Peter made his way into the kitchen, fully aware that Claire isn't singing happily as she makes them her mom's special pancakes.

He hears the shower turn on. Looks like its cereal for breakfast.

Peter opens the cupboard and takes out a box of Cheerio's; he questions the dust on top of it, then he realises he doesn't really care. Opening the box he pours some into a bowl, along with some milk; which would have been used to construct the pancake mixture, he sighs and takes a spoonful.

Halfway through Peter's spoonfuls of stale cereal, he hears the shower being turned off, he pauses waiting for her to come out. She takes longer then usual, eventually coming out fully dressed for work. Peter knows he shouldn't be disappointed that she didn't come out just in a towel, like always. He gets a sick feeling in his stomach and knows fully well it's not from the cereal.

He feels her come over and take the seat across from him; he chooses not to look up, and continues to chew down his breakfast.

After a while Peter looks up at Claire, who isn't looking at him; he turns back to his cereal.

Claire gets up after a few minutes and walks over to where Peter is sitting. For a moment Peter thinks she is going to kiss him goodbye like old times. She doesn't.

"I think its best I stay at Niki's tonight"

Peter doesn't look up.

"Ok"

Claire turns around and walks out the door.

Peter realises, that this time it isn't just for the day, she is walking out and he may never see her again.

Peter moves with great haste towards the door. But once there he remembers what is stopping him from opening the door.

His outstretched hand loosens its grip on the door knob, and Peter feels himself loose it as he tries to fight against wrong and right, it seems futile; especially since the wrong in this case, only yesterday felt so right. Peter crumbles to the ground in one pathetic heap, the strong man he was yesterday gone in an instant.

He felt his body begin to shake as, the tears he had been trying desperately to hold back, began to full.

Peter's sobs echoed through the dreary walls of his apartment building, blocking out the sobs of the only other person who could possibly know how he was feeling. Claire, who had lost it the moment she had walked out of the door, was crying; her back was pressed so hard against the door she, was sure it had snapped a few times. That didn't matter all other pain inflicted on her seemed numb compared to the pain she was going through this instant. It was at that moment in time that Peter and Claire, loss whatever it was that was holding them together and fell apart. Never to completely heal again, even for two people who were invincible.

_Peter watched as Claire stirred her spoon around in her soup bowl. Something was wrong and it pained Peter that he didn't know what it was. After thinking it over for a couple of minutes and crossing off birthdays and holidays, Peter drew a blank. Claire got up from her chair and leaving Peter with a only a sad smile, left. It was then that it all came back to him, homecoming, Sylar and of course the girl with the sad smile, tonight was the anniversary of that very night; the anniversary that Peter first met Claire._

_Peter wanted to slap himself for being so stupid, how could he have forgotten that today was the day he had rescued the cheerleader, who turned out to be much more then a canvas painted, stereotypical cheerleader._

'_What now' Peter thought to himself, he had to think of a way to make it up to Claire, and after a minute or two, Peter had thought of the perfect way. _

"_Claire?" Peter said softly as he opened her door slowly. _

_Claire dressed in her pyjamas, looked up from her position on the huge queen size bed, her head bent slightly to the side; as if questioning Peter why he was here, in her room. _

_Peter took this as a queue to continue._

"_Get dressed I want to take you somewhere"_

"_Peter, its 12:00 where could you possibly want to go at this hour?" _

_Peter laughed and chucked her, her jacket._

"_You'll see"_

_After about half n hour and a dozen outfits later; Claire kept arguing that she couldn't find an outfit if she had no idea where she would be going, they were ready to go._

_Claire stepped out, in a simple blouse and quarters and after much debate eventually decided to let her down, Much to Peter's pleasure. _

"_See I told you, you look beautiful, it doesn't matter what you're wearing". _

_Claire tried desperately to hide a blush which was beginning to appear upon her cheeks. _

"_So where are we going?"_

"_It's a surprise, come here", Claire gave Peter a quizzical look when he outstretched his hand towards her._

"_Peter?"_

"_Just hold on tight", And before Claire had a chance to say anything else she felt the wind be ripped right out of her, burying her head into Peter's chest she closed her eyes and let any doubts she had about tonight go. _

_Peter laughed as he stared down at Claire, who had her head still buried in his chest. _

"_Its ok Claire we are here" _

_Claire seemed unsure or reluctant to let go of Peter and look around at her new surroundings, but eventually curiosity got the better of her and she stepped out of Peters grip. _

_Peter smiled as he watched Claire look around at her surroundings with a shock and astonished expression. _

"_It's exactly like…how did you? I thought you forgo…"_

"_Claire I could never forget the day I met you"_

_Claire smiled up at him but almost as soon as her smile had appeared it disappeared._

"_Oh my god that's you"_

_Peter looked around and saw himself walking straight towards them and the memorable trophy cabinet; displaying the newspaper clippings of Jackie. _

"_Oh yeah forgot about this, ok just one second" Peter pulled Claire's shocked body towards him, "Ok there we go" _

_Claire looked frantically between the other Peter and her Peter. _

"_Peter what are you talking abo…" Peter raised one of his fingers to her mouth to silence her. _

"_Shhh we're invisible" Peter removed his finger as soon as he was sure Claire wasn't going to start shouting again. "I thought I would take you back to the real thing, not create some phoney illusion. _

"_Peter this is…" Claire was silenced once again as she saw herself enter the scene laid out in front of them. _

_Claire watched her past self crashed straight into the other Peter, she cringed at how clumsy she had been. _

"_Ooh sorry" _

"_Sorry" Peter replied as he handed Claire her bag._

"_That was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going"_

_Peter watched as the other Claire began to walk off and he couldn't help but wished he had said something other then, "__Hey, do you... know this girl, Jackie Wilcox?" _

_But then again she didn't end up walking away, "Uh, yeah, half-time show starts in about five minutes. She'll be out on the field. She's a cheerleader. Are you a reporter or something?"_

"_Alumni. I'm just curious." _

_Peter felt himself cringe again, yeah I'm sure she had fell for that, he looked down at Claire who seemed entranced by what she was watching, he decided now wasn't the best time to ask her. _

"_You know, between you and me, she's not that special. Just your average teenage girl."_

"_She rushed into a fire and saved a man's life, sounds kinda special to me." Claire shifted in her place; next to Peter, 'oh god he must have thought I sounded so self centred'._

"_Yeah, you're right. I'm jealous. She's our town hero. Me? I don't win too many popularity contests." _

_Peter watched as she walked away from his past self. He wasn't sure why, but at that point he felt like he needed to be nearer to Claire, trying not to make it to oblivious; Peter closed the gap between them. Claire feeling his arm rub against her own, felt like the wind had be taken from her, she was breathless much like her past self when the past Peter had smiled at her and said, "Hey, it gets better" _

"_What?" _

"_Life after high school. It gets a lot better." Past Claire smiled and for the first time Peter questioned it, had she really meant to give that smile to him. Looking down at the Claire standing only inches from him, he realised it didn't matter because the smile she was giving him now, meant so much more. _

_Peter was in love with Claire Bennet._

Claire decided it was best not to go to Niki's that night, and with one last glance back at the apartment she knew she would never be able to enter again, Claire got into a cab and headed off to the airport.

After eventually pulling himself together enough to get of the floor and move towards the phone, once there Peter dialled the only number he would never forget, Claire's.

No answer.

Peter pressed his next speed dial number, Niki.

She hadn't heard from her.

After an hour and a half of ringing all of his and Claire's friends, Peter decided it was best to leave the apartment; too many things reminded him of Claire, Picking up his jacket Peter left in search of anything right now that might help sooth his pain.

It was around 1 when Peter got a home, alcohol reeking from him. He pressed the flashing button on the machine and collapsed on the couch. 'Hey it's Peter and _Claire and we just wanted to say_ we are sorry we missed your call _and we'll get back to you as soon as we can,_ leave a message after the beep. _Hey Peter you said I could have after the beep, _No I didn't. _Yes you did_. No I didn't. _Yes you…', _the message coming to an end, followed shortly by a beep and then a voice Peter had been yearning to hear, Claire's.

"Peter I don't think I should stay in New York, I just need to get out and try to work all these things out, something I think you will be able to understand, tonight I brought a ticket out of New York (Peter noticed how she didn't mention where too) and I don't think I will be planning to come back anytime soon. Peter I want you to know that I Love… (There was a long pause, Peter had thought she had hung up)…Bye Peter"

Beep.

Peter grabbed the phone from its stand and unplugged it, walking towards their room, he set it upon the bed and grabbing the cord plugged it into the socket next to his bed. Peter slowly felt his body give way as he collapsed onto the bed. Peter felt the tears begin to come to his eyes again, this time though Peter allowed them to fall. Peter reached out using his last bit of strength to pull Claire's pillow towards him, breathing in her scent Peter pressed play on the machine. 'Hey it's Peter and _Claire and we just wanted to say_ we are sorry we missed your call _and we'll get back…" _Peter closed his eyes as he felt the lump in his throat pressed tightly against his skin yearning to escape. "I love you, Claire, so, so much…" Peter broke down into sobs. '_Hey Peter you said I could have after the beep, _No I didn't. _Yes you did_. No I didn't. _Yes you…'. _

Beep.

* * *

_A.N :thanks everyone who read this. Love to hear from you all. _

_And to all major paire fans out there, lets hope Kring finally gets a clue in season 3 :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Claire could hardly breathe standing there in front of the paint faded sign saying, 'subway'

Claire could hardly breathe standing there in front of the paint faded sign saying, 'subway'. Why did the bus have to be out of service and more importantly why couldn't she find a damn cab. For the first time in 2 years; Claire wished she was still in New York City.

Claire decided to take a small step down into the subways dreary staircase. Her foot doesn't even leave the ground before she lets out a tiny squeal and jumps back. Why couldn't she have a normal fear like most people? She could deal with spiders, snakes and the dark, but when it came to subways; Claire was terrified.

A loud ringing noise awoke Claire, from her thoughts.

"Oh no", Claire mumbled.

She hadn't realised she had been standing here for so long. School had just been released from across the street and 90 of its students took the subway. Claire screams went unheard as she was pushed forward by the endless swarm of relentless teenagers, all leading her into the subway. There was no going back now.

"_Wait your afraid of trains?" Peter couldn't help but laugh a bit as he let his question slip._

"_Well not exactly I'm afraid of subways, so I guess, I could count trains too", Peter burst into tears of laughter; Claire glared at him and began to walk away in the opposite direction. _

_Peter stopped and ran back to her, catching her arm in his hand. _

"_Claire look I'm sorry, It's just I've never heard of someone whose scared of subways before", Peter stared down at her, his apology written across his face._

_Claire mumbled her response. _

"_Come on, I'll hold your hand, it's just faster to catch the subway, that's all" _

"_Ok", Claire managed a small smile. _

_Peter wrapped his hand tightly around Claire's, and couldn't help but smile more; as he felt her grip tighten around his. _

"_So what exactly created this fear of subways for you", Peter asked Claire, who now had his arm in a death lock, as they waited for their train to arrive. _

"_Umm you'll laugh" _

"_Claire I don't think anything could be funnier then your fear of 'subways'", Claire glared once again at him, but it went unnoticed, so she continued. _

"_My friend Zach; back in Texas, told me about a witch that rides on the trains down in the subways and will kill you if she sees you" Peter looked at Claire as if she had to be joking, "Oh I'm terrified of witches too, hance the subway fear". _

"_Claire, you do know there's no such thing as witches…" Peter was forced to stop what he was saying, because Claire had slammed her hand over his mouth. _

"_Shh Peter she'll hear you", Peter grabbed Claire's arm and pulled it away from his mouth. _

"_Claire, calm down your being ridiculous". _

"_Pe…AHHHHH" Claire screamed and jumped, as the sound of the train's horn was blasted throughout the long tunnel. _

_Claire began to run around like a chicken whose head had just been taken off, Peter pulled her towards him and did the first thing that came to his mind to calm her, he kissed her. The kissed had been so quick, that Peter wasn't even sure it had happened and Claire seemed to be trying to figuring out if it even occurred at all. _

_It may not have been important to the two now, but the reason behind the kiss had been fixed; Claire was motionless. But now a new question had been answered for Claire._

_Claire Bennet was in love with Peter Petrelli._

Claire stood motionless as she waited for the train to pull into the station.

A loud horn was blasted from the opposite side of the tracks, Claire jumped around in panic; just the sea line express.

"Are you ok?"

A deep voice echoed from behind. Claire jumped again.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you", Claire watched cautiously as the man came out from behind the pillar. Dressed in a white button up top and jeans, Claire couldn't help but admire his clearly muscular physique beneath his top.

"Sorry it's not you really".

The man smiles and comes to stand next to her. The lack of space between them should worry her, it doesn't.

"Then what is it then?"

"I'm afraid of subways" Claire's not even sure why she said it, but it's out there and she have to be prepared for the consequences it holds

His reaction shocks her.

"Well that makes sense", Claire looks over to be clear he isn't silently mocking her or holding back a mouthful of giggles. He isn't.

"Do you play?" Claire points to the guitar his got hung behind him. She mentally slaps herself for stating the obvious.

"Yeah a bit" The train blasts its horn, as it pulls into the station. Claire doesn't flinch.

"This one is mine", Claire steps in and turns back around to face the brown hair stranger.

There's a long pause. Then he talks again.

"My name is Peter"

Claire's heart breaks, It had to be Peter; Of course.

"Claire", she answers with a sad smile.

The doors close. The train moves down the tunnel and Claire finds it hard to hold back the tears. Eventually she finds it impossible, falling down to ground, a heap of tears and unheard cries. No one notice's the broken girl on the train's floor, maybe New Jersey isn't any different then New York.

"Claire?" Peter awakes to the smell of pancakes, Claire's specialty.

He slaps himself, hoping that she didn't hear him say that name.

"Good morning honey", a brown hair women; who lacks anything resembling the cheerleader, walks in a places a kiss upon Peter's cheek.

Peter sighs in relief, she didn't.

"Mmmm smells good"

"I hope you didn't mind I decided to cook you breakfast"

Peter doesn't.

"I found a recipe for pancakes in a box, in the cupboard over there" She points to Claire's cupboard; left un-touch for 2 years, until now.

Peter does now. His smile slips.

"It's fine"

She brings him a plate of pancakes, Peter tries to hide the fact that he doesn't want to eat them, she notices, she always notices.

"What's wrong with them? I did everything the recipe asked"

Peter smiles, "Nothing I'm just not very hungry".

She seems happy enough with that answer.

"_You can't judge what you haven't tasted yet Petrelli" Claire stated, while mixing the gooey mixture around in a big bowl._

_Peter sighed. "Ok, I'm just saying I never liked pancakes before"_

_Claire stopped mixing the batter in the bowl and looked up at Peter, with a shocked expression on her face._

"_You never liked pancakes before?"_

"_Well I guess I haven't really tried them before"_

_Claire dropped the spoon she had been holding; into the mixing bowl, splashing bits of batter on Peter and her._

"_You've never tasted pancakes before!!"_

"_Nope not really"_

"_Your mom never made you pancakes for breakfast?"_

_Peter laughed, "Claire, does my mom look like someone who would be covered in flour and batter and wearing an apron". _

_Claire laughed in response, "Ok maybe not". Claire began to laugh; more to herself._

_Peter moved his finger up to his cheek and wiped a bit of batter off that was stuck to it. Looking down at the sticky mixture, only one thought came to his mind. He through the mixture at Claire, hitting her right on the nose; ten points, Peter smiled. _

_Claire stunned by Peter's actions stopped what she had been doing. Claire moved her finger to make sure the mixture had actually hit her and it wasn't just her imagination, her finger connected with the sticky mixture; Claire looked up disbelief all over her face._

"_Peter?" _

_Peter pretended to know nothing of how the mixture came to be on her nose; suddenly finding the stain on one of his cuboards rather interesting; 'Hey that does look like Abraham Lincoln", Peter thoughts were interrupted, by something rather gooey colliding into the side of his face. _

_Peter turned around instantly to see, the young cheerleader holding a large amount of pancake batter in her tiny hands._

_WACK!!_

_It collided with his face. Peter wiped it away with his hand _

_It was on. _

_Screams could be heard throughout the apartment building, as Peter and Claire chased each other; with a handful of batter in their hands. The walls of the said apartment would have to be washed; Claire often missing Peter because of his tricks. _

"_Hey no fair, no powers"_

_Peter just laughed, coming up behind her and pouring the bowl on top of her head. Claire let out a loud yelp. Peter laughed. _

_Claire spun around grabbing Peter unexpectedly, and rubbing her hands; with what was left of the batter, into Peter's hair. Peter let out a low grown._

"_Claire!!"_

"_Yes??" Claire looked up at Peter, both now covered from head to toe in batter. _

_Peter wiped a bit of batter off her face, with his finger, putting it into his mouth he smiled._

"_This is really good"._

_Claire smiled._

_Peter smiled back in response, knowing something for sure now._

_Peter Petrelli was in love with Claire Bennet._

"Ok I'm going to get ready for work"

"Ok", Peter looks up, when he still feels her presence looming over him. He hates when she does that.

"What is it?"

"Just take one bite, I just want to see if you like it, after all we will be living together soon and we can't live on Chinese forever"

Peter smiles, and takes a bite. She leaves, Peter goes into the bathroom and throws it back up. It's nothing like Claire's, but still he hasn't been able to eat pancakes for 2 years now. He goes into the kitchen and tips the rest in the bin. Peter decides on toast for breakfast this morning.

Peter takes her hand as they walk up the stairs to the Petrelli mansion.

"Ready?" Peter turns to face her.

She smiles, "Of course" she puts her hand back into his own and he can't help but flinch a bit; as he feels the cold ring slide against his palm, the ring never meant for her.

The one reason why he had brought her here tonight, it had only been a week since they had announced it, yet his mom still insists they plan straight away. Invitations are to be organised tonight.

"I love you Peter", He stares back smiles, yet even to him it feels cold.

"Nicole…"

"Well were you ever going to ring the bell or just stand out here or night?"

Save by the bell.

"Nathan", Peter gives his brother a friendly hug.

Nathan gives a friendly smile towards Nicole.

"Well come on in, Ma's in the sitting room waiting for you too".

Peter and Nicole walk on in. Peter drops her hand, when he walks into the sitting room.

Nicole doesn't seem to notice his urgency, to be free.

No one does.

"Ok tonight I thought we would do invitations, is that alright?" She makes her presence known as she always does.

Peter sighs.

"Yes that is fine mom"

Nicole smiles, walking over to where Peter is sitting, taking her seat on his lap, "Yes sounds like fun".

Peter tries not to look annoyed.

Another night begins.

It's been hours, and Peter's pretty sure he doesn't know anyone of the 500 people who are supposed to be invited to his wedding. Nicole doesn't seem to care, laughing along with Angela as they talk about the scandalous politicians that came to her wedding.

Peter was so sure that tonight, he would be allowed to go unnoticed, sitting at the back of the room; only answering questions when he was required too.

Then it comes, and Peter isn't sure if he should yell out her or cry.

"So Peter, did you want to invite Claire?"

Peter gets up and walks out.

Nicole's face is covered in confusion.

Peter doesn't come down for dinner.

Angela doesn't seem to notice or care.

Nicole decides it's best to go looking for him. Excusing herself, after dinner; she leaves.

The Petrelli house is very big and Nicole decides it's best to start with his bedroom.

It's empty.

"You weren't find him there"

Nicole spins around, to see Nathan Petrelli standing behind her.

"Where we I then"

"Her room, but I think its best you don't go there, he doesn't like it when we go into her room"

Nathan walks away into his study. Nicole follows closely behind him.

"Who's Claire?" Nicole asks, knowing she be getting more then one of her questions answered.

"She was Peter's …_Everything_…friend"

"Oh ok. What happened?"

_Peter had heard about people, who found something that they always wanted, too do forever. Peter always thought he would never find something like that. That was all until he kissed Claire, and he realised this is what he wants to be doing forever._

_They kiss, it lingers and it deepens. Peter can't get enough. _

_He moves his hands so they are now holding her head between them. She sighs, he loses it. The kisses become more rushed and Peter forgets where they are. _

"_Will you two stop making out and get over here it's our turn"_

_Nathan never forgets._

_Claire laughs and gets up to leave, but before she does she leans back in for one more, bad mistake; it's never one more, when it's with her. _

"_Come on you two" _

_Nathan's tone is becoming more serious. _

"_Ok Nathan", Peter answers taking Claire's hand in his, the two walk into the building along with Nathan. _

_Nathan had been trying to get his good guy persona up, since the day he had decided to run for senate and donating blood had been his next conquest. Peter had opted to come, after explaining he does it twice every year anyway, Claire smiled and said she would come too._

_Peter and Claire had to be careful not to let the nurses witness their healing powers, but after years of practice; Peter had it down. _

_Nathan was all smiles as the camera's clicked away while his blood was being drawn. After the pictures were taken, the photographers left and Nathan stopped smiling. _

"_Oww that hurt"_

_Peter looked over at his brother, "Not really"_

"_Well I'm sorry, if I don't feel as if I got a paper cut when I slice my hand open with knife" _

_Peter and Claire both laughed. _

"_So is this like a family thing you guys do every year?" The nurse walked back in asking. _

"_No" Peter laughed. _

_Nathan leant over to hit him, immediately wishing he didn't; his arm hurting again._

"_His my brother, but Claire she is my girlfriend" _

"_Oh I guess that makes more sense, you guys don't really look related" The nurse laughed and ticked their names off._

"_So will you guys, be coming back next year then?"_

"_Sure why not", Peter answered not really interested in what the nurse was saying; Claire had gotten up and wasn't looking to good. It only took a moment before Claire fell forward hitting her head hard on the ground, the amount of blood rushing out of it scared Peter; although he knew she was going to be ok soon. _

_It had only been low blood pressure; the cause of Claire fainting, but because Claire had hit her head, The nurse dialled 911._

_Claire was rushed to hospital. Peter held onto to hand, wondering why she hadn't woke up just yet. _

_A blood transfusion was needed, Peter knew she wouldn't need on, but denoted his blood anyway. The nurse had said they were the same type._

_3 hours later Claire awoke. _

_The doctors question Peter when he said, he would change the head bandage. _

_No wounds. Claire was fine. _

_They kissed again. If Peter was to know that it was to be their last, he would of lingered just a bit longer. All maybe not have stopped at all, the thought scares him, he lets it go. _

_The nurse comes in, "Claire you very lucky to have someone in your family with 0- blood, it's very rare to find". _

_Peter and Claire stop. _

"_You must be mistaken, Peter and I aren't related"_

_The nurse looked down at her papers and frowned, "One minute", she left._

_They were alone and Peter didn't know what to say. _

_10 minutes later she walked backed in, "I have gone over your records and you are certainly related, by the looks of these…Uncle and Niece, sounds about right"._

_It doesn't sound right to Peter, Not at all._

_She leaves again._

'_I guess she was wrong, we must look like we are related' Peter thinks to himself._

_Peter looks over at Claire; tears in her eyes, which he is sure, are in his too. _

"_Claire?" _

"_Peter? What do we do now?"_

"_You come home with me and we will work it out tomorrow"_

_They get up and leave. Both know everything has changed. _

"Nothing", Nathan answers "Nothing".

Nicole leaves.

Peter is outside waiting with a smile as if nothing has happened.

Nicole decides to let things go and smiles back.

They leave together.

Nathan watches, and closes his door, his going to be needing a drink.

* * *

A.N Thanks all who read :D ..I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. p.s lol I'm not a doctor so all the doctor mumbo jumbo ..is clearly amade up LOL ..dont judge hahah

A.N I might be taking this story of fanfiction because lack of response...but because of how its doing on pairelove at livejournal I will keep it up there...so if you are interested in keeping it on ...u know wat to do...review. But my other readers just letting you know it will be on the pairelove livejournal.


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N sorry it took so long to update. I try to get the next one up sooner. _

_Thanks to everyone that reviewed. _

_now along to chapter 3_

* * *

Chapter 3: I don't know when I'll be back, but I will be back for you.

"_Claire?" _

_No answer._

"_Claire? Oww"_

"_Well be quiet" _

"_You didn't have to elbow me in the ribs to tell me tha…wait a minute why do we have to be quiet, you told me your friend knew we were going to be here?"_

_Silence._

"_Claire?" Peter's tone was beginning to rise._

"_Ok so maybe they don't know we are going to be using their pool, because maybe I don't know them.."_

"_WHA.." Peter was shushed by Claire's hand coming to rest on his mouth._

"_Peter calm down, you can turn us invisible; we have nothing to worry about"._

_Peter stoped. How was he going to tell Claire that his powers haven't exactly been working, when she has been around…distracting him._

_Peter turned to look at Claire. His thoughts gone in an instant, there stood Claire in only her underwear. Concentrating on become invisible was going to be impossible task now._

"_Peter you coming in or what?" Claire dived into the pool, leaving behind only a small splash. It didn't take Peter long to strip down to only his boxes and follow; not so gracefully into the pool after her. _

_The two continued to splash about for a few minutes, Peter beginning to lose his worries as the time past. _

_After another few minutes the two both breathing heavily began to make their way to the side of the pool. Peter used his size difference to capture Claire between him and the wall; the two began to stare into the other eyes neither one of them willing to admit that they were stepping over the boundaries that their relationship had put around them. Both had agreed to take things slow, at least till Claire turned 18, but right now all that shown through each others eyes was a mixture of want, lust and love. Peter closed the small gap between them, Claire moaned into the kiss, both knew that the futile battle was over, they had given in. _

_The kissing continued and before Peter knew; Claire upon reflex had begun to move her dainty hands to slide down Peter's boxes, her hands were just above the waistband of Peter's boxes when there was a irritated cough echoing behind them. _

"_Excuse me"_

_Peter and Claire pulled away from each other to see three men standing by the pool side. The man who had spoken stepped into the light, being reflected by the pool's blue lights, the man made sure his badge was clearly in the light too. _

"_I'm Constable Gary and this is my partner David, do you mind getting out of this man's pool. Thanks" _

_Claire and Peter had to stifle a laugh at the look of the old man, whose pool they had only just about christened. He was standing far back into the dark shadows and looked as if was about to murder both Peter and Claire. Every now and then, Peter would here him mutter something under his breath towards them. _

"_Ok will you two please follow me" The police officer said as he chucked them some towels, while the two picked up their discarded clothing. "I'm going to have to take you to your parent's house missy, if I am correct you look like as if you are under 18"_

_Claire simply nodded and climbed into the back of the police car after Peter._

"_Ok Mr Downing said he wouldn't press any charges against you two as long as you never set foot onto his property ever again" _

_Peter and Claire both nodded, but were still smiling and laughing. The two were clearly in love._

_The two police didn't really seem to care, joking back and forth about how David's girlfriend accidentally brought him too David's ex pool; that turned out to be a whole lot of fun. Claire and Peter fell into another roar of laughter. _

"_So where do you live Claire?" After driving around for a bit, and stopping to get ice-cream; on David's request, David, Gary, Peter and Claire had become quite informal with one another. _

"_124 Evergreen PL New York", Claire managed to choke out between mouthfuls of ice-cream. _

"_Oh are you one of those rich kids?" It came out as more of a statement then a question. _

_Claire laughed. _

"_And you Pete, where do you live?"_

"_Same place" _

_Peter said simply. _

"_You're kidding?"_

"_Nope, we are roomies" _

_The laughter continued. Peter and Claire had come to the conclusion that David and Gary maybe were just a little bit drunk._

_The car pulled to a sudden stop in front of the large and daunting house of Nathan Petrelli. _

_David and Gary got out escorting their friends to the door. Peter and Claire covered in large grey towels giggling beside them, David and Gary then turned on their best police interpretations, making Claire and Peter laugh more. Gary turned and knocked on the door. _

_The laughter continued, until the door opened._

_Nathan stood mouth close so tight together, that he looked as if he was straining to keep it closed._

"_INSIDE you two NOW"_

_The laughter stoped, Peter and Claire dashed inside._

_Nathan Petrelli was no joke. _

"Harris?"

Harris looked up from his guitar; his loose curls falling freely in front of his eyes, Claire shudders at the resemblance he has towards Peter. Claire had come to calling Peter by his last name; it was just easier that way.

"How come you don't call me Peter?"

Claire decides its best not to answer, she would be lying to herself if she said being with him was easy, yet here she was.

"I do sometimes" Claire smiled and took a bite from her sandwich "Harris?"

"Yes?" Harris answered with a laugh.

"Why are we eating in a subway?" Claire looked around uneasy.

"Because Claire we need to get rid of your fear," Harris answered "It isn't healthy"

Claire laughed "I guess not, but neither is whatever we are eating"

"Now Claire there's no need to make fun of my cooking, it happens to be one of my specialties; chocolate and marshmallow sandwiches"

"Okay whatever you say"

Claire took another bite out of her sandwich, without her knowledge she also left a small droplet of chocolate beside her mouth.

"Now Harris…What why are you laughing?"

"You got something; stop fidgeting I'll get it"

Harris leant in and Claire breathing stoped as she felt his breath fall upon her cheek.

"Got it" Harris was barely inches away from her, "Claire?"

"It's," Claire knew there was no coming back from this, "Okay".

Harris closed the small gap between them and took Claire lips in his own.

Claire pushed back any thoughts of Peter…He was Harris now, and allowed herself to deepen the kiss; taking Harris by surprise, regardless Harris allowed Claire to deepen the kiss.

Pulling apart Claire looked away, "Play me a song?"

Harris smiled and pulled Claire's face towards him, "Okay"

Harris moved back to where he was sitting on the picnic rug and started play an all too familiar song to Claire.

It was their song; Peter and Claire's.

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna give it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

Claire tried so hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to pour out.

_Backbeat the word is on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now_

Claire closed her eyes and let the memories flood back to her.

"_Claire!! Come BACK" _

_Claire ignored Peter's desperate screams and continued to run away from him. _

"_CLAIRE" _

_Claire turned around surprised at the sound of Peter's desperation. _

"_What Peter, What do you want from me?"_

"_Claire, Mandy just kissed me as you walked in, I pushed her away as soon as I could"_

_Peter could see the tears forming in Claire's eyes and it was tearing away at his heart. _

"_Claire you have to believe me I don't love Mandy, I don't" _

_Claire looked as if she was going to take a step towards him, however when she saw Mandy coming out from Peter's room with a huge smile she took a step back without realising she was just in front of the giant Petrelli staircase._

_Claire fell._

"_CLAIRE" _

_Peter raced down the stairs to Claire who was lying unconscious, her arm bent out in an odd angle._

"_Peter I'm sorry I..."_

"_GET OUT WE NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN MANDY" _

_Mandy stumbled back a bit, suddenly afraid of Peter's sharp warning tone. _

"_Fine then, you know what; you two have to be the most fucked up people I have ever met" _

"_GET OUT!!"_

_Stumbling back again Mandy made her way out of the Petrelli Mansion, knocking a priceless vase from its place; Nathan was going to be angry later._

'_I knew she was trouble when Nathan first introduce her as the boys new babysitter, oh my god what have I done,' Peter thought as he stared down at Claire's lifeless body._

_Peter pulled her close trying to find the source into why she hadn't woke up yet. Peter felt Claire stir in his arms, a cracking noise was heard; Claire had snapped her neck back into place_

"_Claire?" Claire opened her eyes and looked up at Peter. "Oh my god Claire I was so worried"_

"_Peter, don't be silly, you know I can't die" Peter ignored Claire's words and grabbed her to arms in his hands, pulling her into a standing position._

"_Claire I am so sorry, you have to understand the only person I love is, you Claire"_

"_Peter…" _

_Peter raised a finger to Claire's mouth silencing her._

"_Claire come with me, I want to show you something" _

_Peter pulled Claire up the stairs and pulled her over, so she was standing outside of her room. The door was closed._

"_Claire the reason why Mandy was here after her shift is because I asked her if she wouldn't mind helping me with something, of course after I thanked and hugged her, she took it as a sign that I was secretly in love with her and kissed me, and you know the rest of that story"_

"_Peter I'm sorry I shouldn't have run away like that, I should have let you explain it to me"_

"_Claire its ok, now if it's ok do mind if I show you your surprise"_

_Claire looked up at Peter._

"_Peter you got me a surprise?"_

"_Well Claire I know that you never got to go to your school prom, because of everything that happened, and I know that every 17 year old girl deserves to go her prom. So Claire welcome to your senior prom"_

_Peter opened the door to Claire's room which had been transformed into any girl's dream of what her school prom would be like. Claire stood quite for a moment, marvelling over at Peter's work, before flinging herself into Peter's arms. _

_Peter laughed putting Claire down. _

"_Now Claire would you do me the honour and dance with me"_

_Claire laughed and took Peter's outstretched hand._

"_Of course"_

_Peter took Claire into the middle of the room, wear the lights were constantly changing from a deep lilac to a light indigo._

_Peter pulled out a small remote from his jeans, and pressed down on one of its buttons before putting it back into his pocket. _

_A song started to play, a song all too familiar to Claire._

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna give it back to you  
By now you should've somehow_

"_Peter, isn't this the song you tried to sing to me when we had our first fight?"_

_Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

"_Yes, I figured it could be our song"_

_Backbeat the word is on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now _

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how

"_Peter I really do love you"_

"_I know Claire, I love you too"_

_Peter leaned his head down to Claire's capturing her lips with his. The two continued to kiss, forgetting all about the events that happened only shortly before._

_I said maybe,  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall _

Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never bring it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you've gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

_The two separated and Claire placed her head on Peter's chest. Peter let out a small sigh, he would be content to stay like this forever. _

"_Claire you're my wonderwall"_

_Claire buried her head deeper into his chest her grip tightening its hold around Peter._

"_You're mine too"_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

_Nathan had heard the music from downstairs and had come upstairs to tell whoever it was to turn it down. When his eyes had fallen upon the couple, his heart had broken. _

'_She really does love him'_

_Nathan turned away, realising exactly what he was turning his back on. _

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

'_I just wished she loved me, the way she loves him' _

Nathan took up his hand and knocked firmly on Peter's apartment door.

It took only a few minutes before the door was opened.

"Nathan?"

A clearly over tired Peter looked over at Nathan's unexpected appearance.

"What are you doing here?"

"I prefer to discuss this inside, is Nicole here?"

"No she is at work"

Nathan took this as an ok and walked right by Peter into his apartment. He stoped in front Peter and Claire's room and looked at Claire's cupboard, the cupboard was only half painted in a light blue color.

"I see you still got this, has Nicole ever asked about it before?"

"_Peter stop it your getting paint all over me"_

_Claire laughed her face now covered in bits of blue sticky paint._

"_Well now we are going to have to clean it up aren't we?"_

_Peter lunged at Claire throwing her over his back._

"_AHHHH Peter, stop it"_

_Claire let out a loud squeal in protest. _

"_Come on Claire off to the shower"_

"_PETER!!" _

"Peter?"

"What?"

Nathan sighed and repeated the question.

"Has Nicole ever asked about it before?"

Peter paused and Nathan thought it was off in another daydream, 'always the dreamer;' however Nathan was shocked when Peter actually answered.

"No, I think she knows it's not something I like talking about"

"You mean Claire"

"DON"T COME HERE AND TALK ABOUT HER"

Nathan was shaken from Peter's sudden outburst, but recovered quickly.

"Peter your not the only one who feels the way you do about her"

"Nathan what are you talking about?"

Nathan paused, not even sure why he had it said it at all.

"Peter I loved her too"

Peter stood back stunned by Nathan's words.

"What, Nathan what are you talking about?"

"PETER I LOVED CLAIRE, THAT'S RIGHT I LOVED MY FUCKING DAUGHTER"

"Nathan?"

The hurt was there and Nathan could feel it ripping into both of their hearts.

"I'm sorry Pete I should have told you"

Peter continued to stand still, doing nothing but look at Nathan tears visible in his eyes.

"Peter I have kept in contact with her over the past 2 years, we don't talk about it or about you, we just talk"

Peter stood still for another minute before walking out the door, of his own apartment.

Nathan sighed and made his way over to their room; Peter and Claire's. Nicole had asked why Peter slept; in what clearly was the smaller bedroom in apartment, Nathan had told Nicole that it wasn't originally his apartment that it belonged to a friend of his. Nicole smiled and pretended she understood everything.

He slowly made his way over to her cupboard and opened it up, inside was a book of recipes, Claire's many teddy bears and a whole lot of other belongings that brought back, sad memories for him. Nathan pulled out the photo album and went and sat on the side of their bed. Opening it up he began look over the pictures most of them were of Peter and Claire, however at the back he found one of just her and him.

"_HAPPY CHRISTMAS"_

_All the heroes had gotten together to celebrate their first Christmas together; Hiro however continued to jump around in the all too big Santa suit, well after the celebrations. _

"_HAPPY CHRISTMAS, HO, HO, HO" _

_All the Heroes sighed._

_Nathan got up from his chair he was sick of watching the two kiss across from him, he needed air, he needed to escape. _

_Nathan quietly got up from out of his seat and walked out of his house across the patio and was about to fly up into the night sky; his ultimate escape, when a small voice called from behind him._

"_Nathan?" _

_Nathan was shocked to see Claire running up to him._

"_Claire, what is it?_

"_I know you liked her, Niki I mean" _

"_Really and I thought I had such a good poker face,"_

_Claire laughed._

"_Now Nathan you know you can't hide from me" _

"_Yeah…I know" _

"_She thought he was dead, and she needed comfort, you were there for her, and she will never forget that"_

_Nathan nodded, not sure how to reply to that. Then an idea came to mind and Nathan turned around smiling._

"_Claire have you ever been flying?"_

"_Yeah Peter took me up once"_

_Nathan's head dropped 'of course he had'_

"_Oh ok"_

"_I would like to do it again"_

_Nathan's smile flashed across his face again._

"_OK hold on tight," Nathan stepped towards Claire, wrapping his arms around her._

"_He felt Claire nod against his chest"_

_Nathan tightened his grip around Claire and he rocketed up into the air._

_Claire was shocked, how differently Peter and Nathan flew. She couldn't decide which way she loved best. _

_Nathan Stopped in the air and turned Claire around so she was looking at him. _

"_Claire, are you having fun?"_

"_Yes" _

"_Good"_

_Claire looked up at Nathan and before she knew what had past between them, she felt Nathan's lips against her own. Nathan kissed her like nothing she had ever felt before, it seemed to her that he…no it couldn't be. He continued to kiss her, she could feel herself kissing him back, and Claire argued it was only a reflex. The more he kissed her the more her doubts loosened, he couldn't love me._

_Claire found herself gently pulling away; she wasn't going to risk it, what if he did, it would only hurt him more if he knew. _

_But Nathan did realise as soon as she pulled away, and it broke her heart that he did._

"_You love him don't you?"_

_Claire found herself crying as she answered him._

"_Yes" _

_She had said it so quietly, she wasn't even sure he had heard her, she had barely heard herself. However something about the way the grip on her tightened; told her that he did, she could see the hurt in his eyes and she cried even harder._

"_Claire I'm going to take you home now"_

_Nathan flew her back, kissed her softly on the cheek; lingered just a little too long, and then flew back into the night sky._

_Claire had cried herself to sleep, Peter comforting her; not knowing why she was hurting. _

_Nathan didn't return that night, all the next. He was off flying somewhere over Odessa. _

Nathan wrote down on a piece of paper and put it in the small package, the letter simply read that he wouldn't be able to make their next meeting, Nathan also slipped the photo of both of them inside. He flew off to her new apartment. Before putting it under the door Nathan wrote on top of the package a small message.

'Claire I don't Know when I will be back, but I will be back for you'

Claire didn't show up for work or met Harris outside his university.

Harris worried and showed up at her door.

Claire didn't answer.

_(Early that day)_

_Claire had read the simple message on top of the package countless of times, as she continued to stare down at the picture of the two of them. _

_A lot had happened during their first flight, even when she and Peter had been dating._

_Truth was she was in love with two men._

_Peter of course was her soul mate, her kindred spirit. But Nathan was also her everything._

"_I love you Nathan" _

_Nathan paused outside the door, he had decided to come and see how she was, even though he knew he wasn't meant to be here. However something about finally hearing what he had been waiting years to hear stop his thoughts and without think he flew right into her apartment._

"_Nathan?" _

"_Claire"_

_She was in his arms and he didn't take one minute before flying the both of them out of there to his apartment in New Jersey (one of many across the country). _

_The two made love, like they had done before. _

_Both knew it was wrong._

_Yet none of them stopped it from happening._

_He left before she woke._

_Claire woke up a few hours later to familiar note on the pillow opposite her._

'_Claire I don't Know when I will be back, but I will be back for you' _

* * *

_A.N: Ok well I hoped you liked the 3rd chapter and the small twist in it. _

_This is still a paire story._ _So don't worry paire shippers more paire moments next chapter._

_Plz remember to review _


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N this wasn't meant to be posted until some time next week. But because of the Nathan/Claire issued, I really needed to explain it so here it is. I hope it makes you happier then the last chapter. _

Chapter 4: The Lies and deceit of Nathan Petrelli.

"_Claire?" _

_It had been nearly 3 months since the blonde cheerleader had discovered she was the first daughter of Nathan Petrelli, and had decided to leave New York to start her life over again._

_The confused voice of Nathan Petrelli repeated itself again, "Claire?"_

_Claire gave her trademark sad smile and sat across from him, in the small booth. Nathan had received a telephone call from his secretary, about him having to meet someone after work; it had simply expected it to be some client, instead his tired eyes met those of honey brown, Claire's. _

"_Nathan ever since I heard the news I simply couldn't believe it. I did some background work and I took your hairbrush and your toothbrush," Claire started talking so fast Nathan could barely catch up. _

"_Claire what are you trying to say?"_

_Claire stoped and leant in towards Nathan with a broad smile. _

"_Nathan we are not related" _

_The small statement caused the very 'Nathan Petrelli' to stop breathing. _

"_What?"_

"_We not related. You're not my father and Peter isn't my uncle, the nurse made a mistake"_

"_Oh" _

"_I have to tell Peter," Claire eagerly jumped out of her seat, and would have literally run all the way to Peter's if not for Nathan's firm arm pulling her to a stop._

"_You can't"_

_Claire's face reflected a mixture of confusion and hurt._

"_What do you mean I can't?" _

"_Claire you left and Peter broke down. I have never seen a man in so much agony as he was in. Claire he has moved on and to be honest, I have never seen him so happy. Don't ruin his life again. Please Claire."_

_Claire felt like her very heart had been ripped apart. The words kept repeating over and over again 'Don't ruin his life again'. Claire stepped back away from Nathan._

"_I have to get back now"_

"_Ok Claire"_

_Claire started to leave but was stopped by Nathan's voice, "You know you can call me anytime."_

"_Ok"_

_Claire left.  
_

_Nathan sat back down, his thoughts keeping him from thinking about anything except his lie to Claire, 'Claire he has moved on and to be honest, I have never seen him so happy.' Nathan sighed resting his head in his hands. _

"_What have I done?"_

_Even as he said it, Nathan knew he wouldn't be the one to tell Peter or Claire the truth. He was being selfish and he knew it. If Peter was to find out the truth, he would run back to Claire in an instant. I can't let that happen. Nathan desperately poured through his address book, until he found just what he had been looking for._

_Nathan dialled the number in a hurry, this would be the perfect distraction to keep Peter distracted for a little while, just in case Claire comes to check up on him._

"_Hello Nicole, I was wandering if you will be free for dinner tonight?"_

"Harris?"

Claire was surprised to see Harris lying beside her front door.

"Claire," yawned a very tired Harris, "Are you ok? I was worried sick about you."

"Harris I'm fine. I just need to get out of town for a little while, I'm sorry I should have told you"

Harris sat up and pulled Claire into a tight hug, "It's ok"

Claire looked around and noticed arrange of letter staked up near her door.

"The bills never stop, even if you are away," Claire laughed, "Harris did you want to come in? No offence, but it looks as if you need a coffee,"

"None taken," Harris smiled and followed Claire into her apartment.

Harris followed Claire into her apartment, taking a seat on one of the barstools at the counter.

"Nice place"

"Thanks. It's only a 2 bedroom, but that's all I really need," Claire replied as she tried to reach up to the cupboards; to grab to mugs, for her and Harris.

Harris noticing Claire's struggles got up from where he had been sitting a walked over to where Claire was.

"Claire let me get that"

"Thanks"

"How ever are you able to look after yourself without someone here, if you can't even reach your coffee cups," laughed Harris

Claire punched Harris softly in the arm, "hey I can look after myself and as for the cups I usually get a chair," Claire managed to laugh back.

"Claire?"

"Yes," Claire answered laughing still.

"Do you realise how beautiful you are?" Harris paused for a moment blushing, "I mean when you're laughing."

Harris stopped laughing and staring down at Claire he leant down and brought his lips upon hers.

"_Peter I cannot believe I have to wear this," Claire raised her hands in a 'why me' position and put on her best pouting face. _

_Peter laughed pulling her into one of his friendly hugs; which buried in his scent, almost allowing her to pass out in his arms, "Come on Claire its Simon's Birthday, personally I think you look cute in the full army suit," Peter continued to tighten his grip around her. Claire eventually pulled away, putting her hands straight back onto her hips._

"_But paintball doesn't that hurt?"_

"_Claire don't worry I look after you," Peter replied wrapping his arm protectively around Claire. _

"_ATTACK"_

_Screams were heard from all around Peter and Claire. _

"_Peter!!"_

"_Claire follow me, Peter jumped behind a haystack and dragged Claire along with him. _

"_Peter…"_

_Claire's words were put to a stop by Peter's hand coming to rest on top of her mouth. _

_Claire struggled against it._

"_Oww!! You bit me," Peter stared at Claire dumbstruck._

"_That's right no one messes with Claire" _

"_You're so going to get it now," Peter smiled down at Claire, before pouncing on her tickling her. _

"_Peter!! Don't …Peter…Please"_

"_Never…" _

_Peter's laughter and Claire's giggles were put to a stop by a suddenly being hit by a flood of paintballs. _

"_See I told you they would be making out somewhere," Simon told his twenty or so friends, "Come on lets eat, I'm bored with this now" _

_Simon and his friends then turned and walked away from the paint covered duplet. _

"_Ok that really does hurt," Peter said breaking the silence as he wiped the paint splashes of his face. _

"_Oww… this is going to take forever to wash out. Just look at me, disgusting"_

"_I don't think your look disgusting," Peter said while wiping some paint from Claire._

"_Claire do you realise how beautiful you are, if I was just a couple years younger," Peter tried to laugh off what he was really implying. _

"_You have to say that, your like my…," Claire struggled to find a word to some up Peter, she knew what she wanted him to be, but that could never be. _

"_I remember one time I was 'totally your hero' Claire," Peter joked _

"_Hey I was 16 give me a break" _

"_Claire you really are beautiful though, I just wanted you to know that," Peter said picking himself up from the ground. _

"_Thanks," Claire replied as she too picked herself off the ground._

_Peter smiled over at Claire, "Come on I'll give you a piggyback back to the camp," Claire laughed jumping on. _

_As Peter started to walk back down the trail; with Claire safely on his back, he felt her lips press lightly on his cheek for a brief second, he wasn't even sure if it had happened at all._

"_Peter?"_

"_Hmm?" Peter managed to mumble nervously._

"_You're totally my hero," Claire repeated the same clique words she had said to him a year ago. However there was something about the way she had said them this time; whispered in his ear, for only him to hear, that made them that what more special. _

Claire pulled away from Harris, "I'm sorry I can't, I shouldn't have led you on the other week I'm sorry,"

"Claire it's ok. I'm sorry I just hope this weren't affect our friendship, because if it's ok with you I thought we could still be friends,"

"I would like that"

"Claire I have to go, but I'll give you a call later," Harris leant over lightly brushing his lips against Claire's cheek, before walking out the door.

Claire took a deep breath before walking into her room, lying down on the bed she thought about everything.

But one thing kept coming up and she needed to fix it, picking up the phone she dialled Nathan's cell.

"Claire"

"Nathan we need to talk do you think you can meet me"

"Sure. I'll meet you at Sally's tomorrow at noon"

"Ok"

"I love you Claire"

"I will see you tomorrow Nathan, we'll talk then"

"Nathan!!"

"Look Pete I really don't have time for this at the moment," Nathan tried to keep up his ever political smile as he brushed Peter out of his office.

"Nathan you can't just tell me you loved her too and pretend that never happened, I mean she IS YOUR DAUGHTER"

Nathan's smile grew ever bigger as his eyes connected with his secretary, Helen; whose face was a mix of confusion and horror.

"Ok I'll give you five minutes in my office"

Peter rushed back into Nathan's office, leaving Nathan to clean up the mess.

"OK enough everyone back to work"

Nathan held up his smile as he told everyone to get back to work.

Nathan stepped into his office closing the door behind him, his smile dropping almost instantly.

"What do you want to know Peter?"

Peter stood up and walked over to Nathan and punched him square in the face.

"Peter what the…?"

"Nathan how could you. You know how much she means to me, and for Gods sake she is your daughter"

"Peter she is your niece"

"It's not the same thing; you don't understand Nathan you just don't," Peter sighed resting his head in his hands.

"Your just lucky I'll didn't use super strength on you," Peter managed to mumble out.

"It still hurt," Nathan managed a chuckle, trying to make a joke at of the situation.

'This wouldn't be so bad if I just had told him the truth about Claire, well that time has come and gone, I just have to get use to this' Nathan began to think to himself.

Peter got up and walked towards the door, "I can't believe you would do that to me, I just can't be around you right now tell ma Nicole and I weren't be making dinner tonight," Peter then turned his back to Nathan and walked out the door.

Claire walked into the small diner, only a few blocks from her apartment. The place had become a second home for her. Gloria had taken Claire under her wing the moment the tear streaked girl had showed up at her door. Claire had told Gloria everything; over time, and Gloria had sat patiently listening between orders. Claire had adapted quite well to working in the kitchen under Ray's strict kitchen rules, she was also a waitress whenever one of the girls were sick. Today however she was a customer.

"Claire what can I get you?"

"Nothing actually," She replied smiling back at the young brunette, Renee, "I'm meeting someone soon, so I'll just wait"

"Ok I'll come back later then," Renee walked over to the booth directly in front of Claire's.

The bell on the front door chimed, and Claire stretched her head up; her eyes connected with Nathan's, Claire then looked, this was going to be hard.

Nathan walked over in the only Nathan could and sat down opposite her.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Nathan …I can't do this anymore"

Claire could feel tears starting to form.

"Claire what are you talking about"

"Nathan I loved Peter and what I did with you was wrong, I tried to convince myself I was in love with you to move on, but the truth is Nathan I will only love one person and that is Peter. Even if that means I will be living alone forever"

Claire was now in tears. Nathan seemed to be holding something in to, but the politician in him wouldn't allow him to express it.

"Peter is getting married,"

It was the first time they had mentioned his name in the past months. The very words burnt Claire, only this burn couldn't be healed.

"What, when?"

"6 months. Here Claire Ma invited you," Nathan handed over the invitation.

"I'm sorry Nathan"

"Well I have to get back. I'll see you at the wedding Claire. Ma wants family up in a month, to help organise stuff, I'll see you then. Goodbye Claire," Nathan walked out the door of Sally's Diner. Gloria walked over after seeing that Claire was crying, pulled the shaking girl in her arms.

"Everything will be ok"

"Peter is getting married, his getting married," Claire managed to choke out between sobs, Gloria called over to Ray, who walked over to where Claire was picked her up in his arms and carried her up to the double bed upstairs, Gloria followed closely behind.

Ray laid Claire down softly on the bed, before walking back downstairs to attend to the diner.

Gloria moved so she was sitting next to Claire, who was now lying curled up on the bed.

"Claire you'll be ok, you'll be ok"

Claire continued to cry until her body gave out, sending Claire into a dream filled night.

_Claire faced was covered in a mixture of black streaks and tears and she still looked beautiful. _

"_What?"_

"_Nothing"_

"_Stop staring at me"_

"_I wasn't," Peter defended weakly._

"_Will you two SHUT UP," Peter and Claire crouched down lower in their seats muffling small laughs together._

"_Claire we didn't have to see this movie you know, I mean if it was going to upset you and all" _

"_No Peter I'm fine I wanted to see it" _

"_Well ok then," Settling back Peter watched as Rose slowly made her way towards Jack. How on earth had Claire convinced him to go see Titanic again, Peter looked over and watched Claire's reactions changed as the seen played out until finally resting on a small smile and Peter realised that was how._

"_Claire?"_

"_Yes Peter"_

"_I… forget it, it isn't anything important," _

"_Oh ok," Claire replied leaving Peter with a confused expression before turning back to the movie. _

'_Come on Peter, just say it, just kiss her already' Peter started to think to himself._

_Peter then felt Claire's hand come to rest on top of his hand, however being caught of guard Peter jumped into the air so fast like he had been burned. _

"_Peter?" Claire asked concerned_

"_I have to get some fresh air," Peter quickly made his way out of the cinema, Claire following closely behind. _

_Peter finally getting out of the crowded cinema walked around out in the foyer; around in a circle, trying to collect his thoughts._

"_Peter, are you ok?"_

"_I can't do this anymore Claire"_

"_Do what Peter?"_

"_Be around you like this," Peter could see tears threatening to pour out of Claire's eyes again._

"_Peter I thought we got along well, I thought you were my friend," Claire managed to choke out._

"_That's the problem Claire I don't want to be your friend," Claire lost it crumbling to the ground, Peter ran over realising what he had just said would have sounded._

"_Claire look," Peter started picking Claire up, Claire managed to stare Peter in the eyes, "I don't want to be your friend, because I want to be so much more," Peter then bent down and captured his lips with Claire's._

_Claire stood still for a moment stunned from what had just happened, however it didn't take her to long to realise that 'Peter' was kissing her, with everything she got she kissed him back._

_A.N well I hoped you enjoyed that Chapter. Please let me know. _

_I will try to update soon._


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: I know it has been a while since I last update, please forgive.

I make it up to you with this rather long chapter.

I hope you enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 5: Save him, please just save him.

Two weeks passed and Claire found herself forgetting all about Nathan and the upcoming wedding, trying instead to focus on her studies. Harris, along with Gloria and Ray had convinced Claire to take up a course in music over at Harris's music and art college. Harris had been surprised one night to come over Claire's and find her singing; quite well, to one of his covers. The bell rang; bringing Claire back to her surroundings, picking up her books Claire and the brunette next to her began to make their way out of the auditorium.

"Ms Bennet, can I have a word with you please?"

Claire hesitated looking back at the brunette, "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow, alright Ashley,"

Ashley nodded and waved goodbye, leaving Claire and Mrs Gordon alone.

"Ms Bennet, I hope you don't mind me holding you up…"

"No, it's fine really, what is it you wanted to discuss with me, have I done something wrong?"

"Hardly, I just wanted to discuss whenever or not you would be interested in joining one of my advance classes,"

Claire stood back shock, never in her life had she been good at anything, and here she was being asked to join an advance class.

"I'll of course understand if you can't, I mean…"

"No I would love to," Claire interrupted and ran over and pulled the startled Ms Gordon into a hug, "Thank-you, thank-you."

Ms Gordon laughed and gently pulled away, "It's quite alright, now don't you have someone waiting for you,"

Claire smiled, "Yes, see you next Wednesday I guess, thanks again."

Claire ran out of the auditorium, and to the entrance of the school, where she saw Harris leaning up against the twin doors.

"Harris," Harris spun around, smiling.

"Guess what? I'm joining you in your class, Ms Jordan just ask me too," Harris's smile grew bigger, adjusting his guitar, Harris ran towards Claire; picking her up and spinning her around, shouting his happiness for her.

"Claire that's great," Harris finished and put Claire back on her feet.

"Thanks, you ready to go home?"

"Yeah"

After discuss it for awhile, both Harris and Claire had decided to get themselves a place, close to the college. However both Claire and Harris had agreed to stay just friends.

Harris fumbled with the keys, before stopping remembering something.

"Claire come here, I got you a surprise," Harris covered Claire's eyes with one of his hands, while taking her hand in his other and opened the door to their apartment pulling her inside.

"Ok you can open them," Harris dropped his and hand and waited nervously for Claire's reaction.

There standing in front of Claire was a small golden retriever pup, a loose red bow tied clumsily to it's head.

Why did Harris have to be so like Peter, why?

"_Barney get down will you," _

_The retriever looked up at Peter and brought a paw to Peter's lap. _

"_Ok, ok come on up," If it was possible Peter would have thought he saw the dog smirk, before jumping up on the bed; almost pushing Peter off, in his goal to get close to Claire. _

"_Hey there Barney, how is my boy," Barney buried his head into Claire's chest, and Peter sighed the dog was practically fondling at Claire's breasts. _

"_Easy there Barney," Claire laughed_

_Barney opened is big mouth and covered Claire's face with big sloppy kisses, while Claire continued to laugh and push weakly against the dog. _

_Peter watched as Barney continued to waste precious minutes with his Claire._

_Tonight was meant to be for Claire and him to say there goodbyes, before Claire went away for a week with Niki to Paris. _

"_Claire?" Peter almost whined out. _

_Both Claire and Barney stopped and turned to face the begging face of Peter's._

"_Tonight was meant, you know… for me and you to you know? Say goodbye"_

_Claire let out a small laugh and if it was possible Barney did too. _

"_Awww Peter is someone jealous? I thought I might say my goodbyes to Barney first, but I'll understand if you'd rather me wait to later tonight, I just thought me and you would be busy then," Claire replied to Peter's whines. _

"_Ah no you can say your goodbyes to Barney now … I'll wait," Peter smiled at the thought of what was to come. _

_Claire laughed and leant over to capture Peter's lips with her owns. _

"_Now Barney, you look after Peter here while I'm gone ok," Barney looked over at Peter and barked his response before jumping back onto to Claire, to once again cover her in his sloppy kisses. _

"_Ok Barney, Claire is going to be home soon and I thought we would get you dressed up in nice red bow for her," _

_Peter watched as Barney stared up at him giving him one of his 'you have got to be kidding me looks'_

_For the next 10 minutes Peter tried to successfully tie his red ribbon, around the disobedient dog. _

"_Finally," Peter sighed as he stared at the crooked bow on top Barney's head. _

_There was a knock on the door and Peter almost jumped over his couch to get to it. Meanwhile Barney pulled of the ribbon, with a slight shift of his pull, before bounding towards Claire who was in a tight hug with Peter. _

"_You know what, you want to go for a walk … we can take Barney," Peter suggested_

"_Are you sure, I mean I just thought you know you might want to…"_

"_We got plenty of time for that later; come on Barney hasn't been walked today," _

_Claire sighed wrapping her scarf back securely around her neck, "Ok let's go"_

_Peter fumbled with the ring in his pocket, he had been trying to find the perfect place to ask Claire, and nothing he thought of seemed to be good enough. Truth was, this walk was more for Peter then it was for Barney. _

"_GO get it Barney," Peter watched as Claire chucked Barney's favourite ball over her head, and worked out that now she was more beautiful then ever. Claire's cheeks had a slight pink blush over them; due to the cold windy weather. Her hair was slightly obscuring her eyes from view; as she leant over to pick up Barney's returned ball, before chucking it forward once again. Peter decided that now was the perfect moment, the perfect moment to ask Claire to share the rest of her life with him. Peter rushed over to Barney securing the ring to the ribbon; Peter had once again put on Barney, before leaving the house. Now when Claire called Barney back over she would see the ring and hopefully give Peter the answer he had been praying for. Claire caught up with Barney and chucked the ball back over her head, this time however the ball went a lot further then it had before. Ok so maybe Peter's plan hadn't gone so well, time for plan B. _

"_Claire?" _

"_Hmm?" Claire hummed her answer _

"_Claire I…" Peter was interrupted by aloud noise of car horns blasting and sounds of metal colliding with metal. _

"_BARNEY," Claire yelled out and ran towards the sounds of the accident, Peter closely behind. _

_Peter stood back stun by the grey smoke pouring into the air, by the two cars which had slammed into one another, the two passengers seemed uninjured as they were in the middle of a heated argument; something about insurance. Peter's eyes then were drawn over to a small yellow heap in the middle of the two cars, and Claire's shaking body covering it, Barney. Peter rushed over and pulled both Claire and Barney into his arms. _

"_No NO NO," Claire's cries replayed over and over in Peter's ears as he took the both broken bodies into his arms. _

_Her small hand was clasped so tightly to Barney's collar, that the knuckles had lost all __color__ in them. Peter rubbed tiny circles along her shaking back, as he to tried to stop the pain in his throat from escaping. _

_Barney's shakes stopped and Peter felt and heard Claire cry out. He was gone. _

_Peter tucked the ring back into his pocket, hoping that Claire hadn't seen it. Peter then felt the lump in his throat shift and he felt like he was suffocating. _

"_No Barney, please don't die" Claire's pleas went unnoticed as the dog continued to lay motionless in her and Peter's arms._

Harris began to swing back and forth; he was nervous, Claire had been staring at the puppy for little over a minute now and still no reaction.

"Claire?"

"Hmm?"

Claire's tear streaked face turned to face his, and Harris's heart broke.

"Oh Claire, I'm sorry I'll take her back right away, I didn't know this would upset you," Harris pulled the broken Claire into his arms.

Claire pulled back away, "No Harris its fine, I just use to have a dog like that and it brought back some sad memories… wait it's a girl?"

"Yep," Harris eyes lit up when his saw a small smile appear on Claire's face.

"What's her name?"

"I thought I would leave that part up to you" Harris smiled back.

"I like Kate," Harris seemed to ponder this for a moment

"I like it, come here Kate," Claire watched as the puppy continued to ignore them, finding Harris's guitar to be much more interesting.

Both Claire and Harris laughed and walked over, taking turns to pick up and cuddle the young puppy.

Peter looked over at Nicole's who had once again surprised him, by making another one of Claire's recipes. Peter had planned to make up and excuse, to run off before having to eat it, "Peter dear, I was wandering if you wouldn't mine picking up my friend Ashley from the airport in 2 weeks from now?"

Peter sighed, another one of Nicole's quirks; always be prepared, even if it is 2 weeks in advance, she would practically make the scouts look disgraceful.

"2 weeks from now, why don't you just tell me a week before?"

"Because you'll forget or you might have already made plans, now will you be able to pick her up or not?"

Peter sighed, "Yeah I can do that,"

"Thanks honey, oh Peter you have to try this," Peter tried to hold back his automatic reflex to gag at anything that reminded him of Claire's cooking.

"Actually I promised Eric that I would drop some of my notes, so he could catch up his been sick for awhile now," Peter tried to think of anything that would get him out of eating dinner.

"Oh ok, I'll live some in the microwave, for you to heat up later"

Peter nodded and got up, walking over placing a small kiss on Nicole's cheek before making his way outside in to the cool refreshing air. He hadn't realised how suffocating it had been in there.

Peter decided that a walk around his block was the best thing to do at the moment.

As Peter started walking down his street, he started to recollect everything that had been happening lately.

Nathan had announced that he was in or had been in loved with Claire, Peter wasn't quite sure, and both however were rather disturbing. Then Peter would find himself thinking that he too maybe was still in love with Claire, so he was just as bad.

Peter screamed into the empty night, why did his life have to be like this? When only 3 years ago it had been perfect, or very well near too.

"_Claire?" _

_Claire shifted in her seat, but made no move to acknowledge Peter's voice._

"_Claire?" _

"_What?" Claire gritted between her teeth. _

"_I'm bored," Peter sighed and pushed the hair back off his face. _

"_So?" _

"_Well can't we go and make out somewhere?" Peter pleaded_

_Claire sighed, ever since their first REAL kiss, that's all the two had wanted to do, but today Nathan had invited the reluctant couple to watch him deliver a speech to his senate. _

"_No your brother will get mad, if we miss this," Claire replied with out turning around._

"_Aww come on Claire, when have you ever cared what he thinks?" Peter said while, allowing his hand to brush past Claire's neck, making small circles along the back of it. _

_Claire shivered against his hand, but continued to not let it faze her. _

"_Come on Claire, I saw a cosy janitor's closet when we walked in, it seemed unoccupied," Peter smirked and moved his hand down to Claire's thigh, where it continued to rub small circles across Claire's skin. _

_Claire gasped, as Peter's hand it a ticklish spot, this of course only encouraged Peter on further. _

"_Stop it Peter, come on stop it" Claire tried to push Peter's hand away from her, she didn't like the way this was affecting her at all._

_Peter leant over, his breath sending shivers down her back, "But you really don't mean that, do you?" _

_Claire sighed it was pointless trying to pretend anymore she didn't, getting up from her seat she pushed past Peter. _

"_I'm going to get some air," Claire said before leaving Peter with a rather lustful smile, causing Peter to count to ten before hurrying after her. _

_Peter looked desperately around for the blonde cheerleader, when he felt a arm grab him from behind, pulling him into a rather small room._

"_Claire?" _

"_Shh…" Peter felt her lips connect with his and he couldn't help but agree._

Peter sighed against the happy memory, even remembering when Nathan had found them later; much in the same position had caused him to laugh too himself in the dark. Peter sighed and turned back around; Nicole was hopefully asleep by now, so Peter would be able to sneak in unnoticed. Peter made his way back towards his apartment, with only Claire and the happy memory on his mind; making Peter's strides more joyful then they had been for a long time.

Claire's head began to fall; as her eyes began to close, the fall was cut short by Harris's soft shoulder. Claire was content and let out a small sigh as she continued to stroke the small puppy's back. Harris shifted slightly and Claire immediately thought she had done something wrong. Harris had been acting quite differently towards her lately and Claire knew it had to be something serious. Was he beginning to regret their friendship? Truth was Claire was beginning to regret it too, all though not in the same way she believed Harris was. Claire turned her head slightly so it re-connected with Harris's shoulder, she was beginning to fall for him, and she knew it was selfish; she had broken up with him, but lately she had been finding herself dependent on him. Harris shifted again, this time causing Claire's head to completely fall off his shoulder. Claire sat up blinking, now completely awake.

"Sorry," he mumbled and Claire moved her head, so it was slightly touching his cheek.

"It's ok," Harris turned away.

"Please stop."

Claire froze, was he sharing her pain too.

"Harris…" Claire paused; there was no going back now "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Harris stopped and got up from his position on the couch, deciding it was better to stand at this point; she already had so much power over him, no need to give her any more.

"Please don't," Harris breathed out barely, Claire witnessed his pain in his eyes and felt guilty for ever putting it there, she too came to the conclusion it was better to stand.

"Harris, I can't stop you need to know, that I love you."

Harris fought back the lump in his throat and managed to reply, "Claire I love you too, but I shouldn't, I can't, we can't."

Claire shifted uneasy between her two feet; this was beginning to sound all two familiar.

"No Harris I made a mistake before, please give me a second chance," Claire's eyes began to tear up as she thought about never being able to hold Harris again.

"No Claire," Harris only just choked out.

"Why?"

"Because Claire," Harris paused and looked directly into Claire's eyes, "I'm dying."

Claire stopped; the tears in her eyes stilled, how had she been so naïve thinking this was about them, about her.

"NO you can't die, this isn't fair you can't leave me," Claire realised how selfish she was sounding, but nothing was silencing her, "NO you can't just die and leave me alone, you can't."

Harris had known that Claire's past was no picture perfect story and so far they had avoided talking about it, but seeing her like this, he knew she had lost someone and here he was putting her through it again.

"NO, NO, NO," by now the lump in Claire's throat was throbbing and the pain stopped Claire's yells. It was choking her. She fell to the ground, gasping for air, gasping for him.

'Not again'

Harris rushed over and pulled the broken body towards him, in a desperate lung to be close to her. Maybe it wasn't being selfish to want to be with her, if she wanted to be with him. Her tears continued and for the first time since he had hear the news, he found himself crying too. His cries came to a sudden stop when he felt his face being covered by Claire's soft, wet lips.

"Claire stop," Harris managed to choke out.

She was vulnerable at the moment and he was too, nothing good was to going to come from this.

"Please I want this, I need this, I need you," Harris crumbled and brought his lips to her, that was it there was no going back.

Claire shifted from her place next to Harris; his snores were a quite comfort to her, in her thought filled silence. She moved her hand, so it was slowly began to fiddle with his dark curls.

'Save him, please just save him.'

* * *

A.N: thanks all who read this ... I hope you all enjoyed it.

next chapter ... more surprises.

* * *


End file.
